


Ode to Sephiroth's Independence

by pettiot



Series: Genetic Imperialism [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Three poems:Ode to Sephiroth's IndependenceCloud Muses (Zack Rails)Tifa Believes
Series: Genetic Imperialism [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620499
Kudos: 1





	Ode to Sephiroth's Independence

**Sephiroth's Ode to Independence**

Ah, the revenge of the experiment!  
However memorable  
Victim again to Shinra's doctored history.  
So few are left to appreciate the art of long-distance puppetry.

.

**Cloud Muses _(Zack Rails)_**

first clear memory of not-clear glass  
_(--somewhere to the left of us, Hojo and the phone: raising Hell)_  
composure, steady on the legs; but I'm not drunk, doctor, honest.  
_(--in some kind of frenzy, what's he doing to us?)_  
squalid air, dirt and disinfectant, I am tasting the ground. give me some peace, please.  
_(--look at him, fucking embodiment of soullessness  
lined labcoat and ink slick pockets.)_  
take the drink, feel better  
worse  
worse  
first clear memory of--  
_(Cloud. Better leave all the talking to me.)_

.

**Tifa Believes**

Almost immediately, we would talk of the way it was.  
Except we didn't.  
And that was then.


End file.
